Ficlet for Valentines Day
by wahinetoa
Summary: SANA. AU - A romantic tryst for lovers, becomes a celebration on Valentines Day.


**FIC for Valentines**  
Alt-Universe.

RATED R, for innuendo.

Note: Written for the Sana girls, MRU and LF forums. To Hoelli and Aloha, who inspire with their love and strength.

Disclaimer: I own nothing of Lost. I borrow their creations with adoration.

* * *

_**Roses are RED, my love...**_

Plum dark satin sheets that hiss beneath her, pooling into soft waves around them, as he moves ardently above her. The muscles of his chest, the stretched sinews of his arms as they brace either side of her, the hard planes of his belly; heaving tight with need - want, a mantra in dedication in their purpose where this woman was concerned. The desperate clasp of a man, too long denied the partner of his soul.

Her hands are neither still in their own right, pressing into the solid muscle of his arms, along the ridge of his shoulders, down the flexing spine of his back - testing him. Always testing his strength, the vitality that runs blood red in his veins every time she draws near to him. She taxes his considerable skills, with a vigour and passion that brings him to his knees - a position he's more than happy to fall too.

The cherry red hue on her cheeks, when he does - is payment enough. Though he plans to darken that soft colour, in more sweeter, vigorous ways, than ever he had before.

Valentines Day, may only come once during the year. But, that didn't mean Ana Lucia Cortez-Ford would.  
In fact, he would guarantee it.

_**Violets are BLUE...**_

Iridescent blues that go from pastel to dark Mediterranean in a matter of moments, when he bends his head to kiss her. Deeply, sincerely - everything in those sinfully cobalt depths that means Ana Lucia is HIS. It fascinates her with the contrast against her own. His gloriously pale tan in contrast to her caramel dark. The sunflower gold strands of his hair that fall into her face, against the plump curve of her thigh, her hip, her breast - in opposition to the cocoa black of her curls that wind their way around his fingers when he kisses her. Male and Female. Light and Dark.

Good and -- even better.

Sawyer grunts with effort - his wife is too preoccupied with other thoughts than him right now - through hooded eyes, he smirks deliciously down at her.  
A plan forms, to make sure she's back where she needs to be.  
With him.

_**Sugar is Sweet, my dear...**_

His lips part and his tongue flickers against her mouth, punching his hips forward to draw a gasp of shock and arousal, allowing him sweet access to her mouth. And, oh, how sweet it is! He tastes her, slowly, tenderly. Not at all how she imagined, considering his frantic pace increases as their bodies collide again, and again, and again. She arches, helpless with the contrast again of passion and tenderness. A satisfying habit; they began on an island, years before - and continue with pure appreciation every chance they get.

That moment, this Valentines Night seems to last an eternity, and when they reluctantly part, it feels like it was over far too soon.  
Their breathing slows, but their hands keep caressing each other - soothing contentment, gentle reminder --

_**But not, as sweet - **_

Sawyer Ford rests his forehead against her own, helpless with emotion and the soul-mate they've discovered in each other.

"I'm gonna love you forever, Ana." Sawyers husky voice skims across her sweat drenched skin, in Spanish, as he runs his thumb across her cherub like cheek.  
He learnt the language, with the help of Hurley and her mother about a week before he proposed to her. It was the darned romantic thing she'd ever experienced, and that night, she gave him a few more lessons as well, along with the joyous reply. Downside of his knowing Spanish, though, was that she couldn't gossip with Hurley, or her Mum, or curse at him in Spanish anymore without him responding.

Secrets were hard to keep, and the one she was.. well, in about 3 months she'd be showing it. Luckily she knew enough French off of Libby Reyes to carry on a conversation with her doctor to make sure it stayed a secret till the morning.

If she lasted that long, what with the insatiable passion, her husband intended for this night. He had many talents and stamina to match, perhaps it was fortutious to not exert herself too much tonight.

She settled into him, nuzzling the side of his face with the softness of her lips, briefly flickering out a clever tongue; tasting him. Contented; for the first time in their lives.

"Right back at ya, Cowboy." she murmurs softly, ducking her head to rest in the crook of his neck, pressing a gentle kiss there. "Just as well, I guess.. since there'll be two of us to love."

Almost half asleep, Sawyer stiffens and bolts upright with her still in his arms. Her mocking chuckle, echoes around him, but his wide eyed breathlessness drowns it out.

"WWHhhhhhaaaaaattttttT?!"

Ana Lucias dark eyes give all that he needs to know, all he's ever wanted. Despite the exertions they'd just been through, within moments he sweeps her up into his swift and firm embrace, sliding off the bed, spinning her out and back again, across the rose petal covered floor, in their plush hotel suite. Their combined laughter colouring the world they lived in, bright and real, and truly theirs.

"Happy Valentines Day, Sawyer."

_**- as you.**_

The End


End file.
